


You Don't Know Me At All

by cosima23



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, bropunk, cophine - Freeform, multi-chapter, smut?, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima23/pseuds/cosima23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is a senior in high school and has experienced a great loss. What will happen when she meets the new foreign girl, Delphine? Will she be willing to go past her current comfort zone to get to know her? Will she tell her the truth about her life and what she has become? Typical Cophine High School AU mixed with Soccercop and Bropunk. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enchanté

Cosima Niehaus is your typical teenager. She runs a blog, likes loud music and lights up an occasional joint (she’s from San Fran so). Never, would she have been able to tell you how her life would change so drastically when she finally thought it was going so right. She is 16 when her father passes. She starts to smoke more often as a release from the pain she feels inside. This, in turn, leads her to her current run of the mill, group of friends. There is Sarah Manning, her first friend due to her knowing a pharmaceutical entrepreneur to supply Cosima her herbal vice. Sarah became her shoulder to cry on when she felt like she couldn’t keep the pain at bay any longer. Then there is Tony Sawicki, Sarah’s boyfriend. Apparently, they met in second grade when Sarah moved from Brixton to the States. She didn't have any friends and he so happened to dig accents. Although, they didn’t start dating until sophomore year of high school. Cosima likes to think of Tony as her big brother she never had, even though they are only a couple of months apart in age. He always knows how to make her laugh until her cheeks hurt, and he is very protective of her like a big brother is supposed to be. Sarah’s cousin, Elizabeth “Beth” Childs, is a runner for their school and is a close friend to Cosima as well. Alison Hendrix, is Beth’s girlfriend, who plays soccer. One day, during junior year, Alison saw Beth running around the track during soccer practice and got so distracted by staring at her that one of her teammates kicked the ball into her head. Beth saw that and immediately ran over to check if she was okay. They have been together ever since. Cosima, now 18 years old, is a senior. The year started off perfectly normal, or how it usually would considering her circumstances. It wasn’t until October that she meets her. Cosima was just coming from her history class into the cafeteria when she sees her. Sitting in her seat, nonetheless, an angel. Perfect golden curls tied up in a bun, a loose fitting, sheer, white tank-top, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots that run up the length of this girl’s ‘to die for’ legs to her knees. Cosima approaches her table, across from this mysterious girl, is Sarah and Tony. Already snuggled up for the lunch period. Cosima clears her throat and three pairs of eyes turn to look at her. ‘Holy shit!’ Cosima thinks to herself. ‘Her eyes are so beautiful, and those lips are so kissable and-jesus Cos get your shit together, you don’t even know who she is.’ Cosima clears her newfound thoughts aside as well and says, “Hey,” accompanied by a small wave. “Oi Cos, glad you could make it on time,” Sarah says. “Yeah, I heard the special today was a burger and fries and I didn’t want to miss out.” “Better hurry Dreads, it looks like they are selling fast,” Tony finally speaks. “Yeah, alright.” Cosima turns to the stranger. “Um hey, I’m Cosima” “Delphine, enchanté,” the girl, or Delphine rather, sticks out her hand. Cosima thinks it’s a bit formal for school but sticks her hand out all the same. “Enchanté,” she parrots back in what is semi-decent sounding French. Thanking the gods that she takes both German and French. “Well, want to get something to eat Delphine?” Cosima asks. “Oui, I’m starving actually.” They are about to head up for food before Cosima turns back to her already forgotten friends, ‘How the hell did I forget about them?’ Cosima thinks, but then says, “You guys coming or are you gonna suck face like usual?” “Oi, we only see each other-” “Like all the time,” Cosima retorts. “Hey babe, calm down alright, let’s listen to Cos and get some food,” Tony says to Sarah. Cosima looks around, and again, forgot about her other friends that are usually in the cafeteria by now. “Where are Alison and Beth?” “Said something about running late cause of a test make-up in Calc.” Sarah answers. Not two seconds later, Beth and Alison walk in hand-in-hand, Beth with what looked like a smirk on her face and Alison blushing profusely. “Sorry, we’re late. Test make up in Calc.” “I’m sure that’s what it was,” Sarah says while trying not to laugh. “I didn’t know they let you make up tests in the girls bathroom,” Tony smirks. “Shut it, both of you, we’re here now, aren’t we?” Beth retorts. “Okayyy, can we just go get food now?” Cosima turns to the blonde, who has been standing there the entire time, with an apologetic look. They all finally head up to get food. Cosima and Delphine for burgers and fries, Tony and Sarah for nachos, and Beth and Alison, for wraps. They return to their table a little less than three minutes later. “So Delphine, how do you know Sarah and Tony? I mean since you were sitting here already.” “Sarah is in my math class, and Tony is in my art class.” “Oh okay, so, you’re French?” “Oui, my father received a job here in America, so we moved here.” “Cool, cool. So do you want to sit with us from now on? Since, you’re new and stuff, I’m sure some friends wouldn’t hurt.” ‘Friends. Ha, Cosima! Good one!’ She thinks to herself. “That would be lovely, if you all do not mind?” Delphine finally addresses the rest of the group. Sarah was currently giving Tony a love bite on his neck. Beth and Alison seemed to be in their own little world, huddled close together and smiling at what the other says. Delphine turns back to Cosima. “I don’t think they’ll mind,” Cosima says with a smile. Delphine smiles back at her and nudges her with her shoulder. Cosima’s heart flutters. Friends. Right. They start having a discussion of their own about their favorite things such as colors, movies, music, pastimes, as well as what they plan to do after school. Turns out they both love Biology and have AP Bio together and a couple of other classes together after lunch. Sarah decides to speak. “Hey Cos, before I forget, we are having a little get together this weekend, you down? Oh, and Delphine you can come too.” “Yeah, sounds like fun. Delphine?” “Bien sûr” “Cool, Beth? Alison?” “Sounds fun,” Alison says. “Yeah, count me in,” Beth adds. Sarah nods and returns to Tony’s neck. Tony chuckles. And holds Sarah closer, but says, “Sar, are you even gonna eat your food?” “I’m not hungry for food,” Sarah says bluntly. Tony nearly chokes on the chocolate milk he was drinking. Sarah laughs and pecks him on the lips. Tony leans over and whispers something in Sarah’s ear that sounds a lot like, ‘Wanna fuck in my car?’ Sarah nods and Tony nibbles her ear. They both stand abruptly. “Hey Cos, so if anyone wonders why we aren’t in study hall, can you cover for us?” Tony asks. “Seriously? Again?” “Look, I’ll have Sarah give you a bag, on the house.” “Fine. Fine. But you owe me.” “Awesome thanks, gotta keep her happy,” Tony says with a wink. “Come on Tone,” Sarah links her arm through his and drags him off. Cosima looks to Delphine who is smiling and still eating what’s left of her fries. There is only about 10 minutes until lunch is over and Beth and Alison still seem to be completely oblivious to what’s been happening at their lunch table. Words like ‘soccer’ and ‘track’ blow over into Cosima’s ear and out the other. Cosima turns to talk with Delphine. “Hey, sorry about Tony and Sarah. They are constantly on each other like horny rabbits.” Cosima nervously laughs. “Oh, it’s fine. Public Displays of Affection do not bother me. Especially, if you are in love.” Cosima smiles and is about to agree with Delphine but Beth cuts her off, ‘How did she hear what we were talking about if she was so caught up in Alison?’ Cosima thinks to herself again. “Hey, don’t apologize for them. Just because you’ve been lackluster in that department recently doesn’t mean you need to put other people down. They’re in love let them be.” Beth interjects. “Whoa, chill. I get it. I mean yeah, I haven’t been super lucky, but I have science and you guys.” “Cos, I’m saying this cause I love you, but you haven’t really put yourself out there. It’s like you’re scared of getting close to someone. Ever since your dad d-” “Really Beth?” Cosima stands. She’s fuming. “Whatever, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll see you in study hall Delphine.” She leaves a stunned Delphine in her wake. She makes it to the bathroom and checks each stall before she lets her tears fall. ‘How can Beth say that? Especially, in front of Delphine.’ She thinks. A girl, for some reason, she wants to make a good impression on. Cosima pulls out a bottle from her backpack. Takes a pill from it and swallows it dry. Anxiety pills. Prescribed after she had her first ‘episode’ which was a month after her dad died. Cosima splashes water on her face. She stares at her reflection and takes a deep breath. She seems calmer now. ‘Maybe the pills worked already?’ She thought. Or maybe it’s because she knows she is seeing Delphine next. She picks up her bag off of the floor with a sigh and heads to the study hall room.


	2. Friends

Cosima makes it into the study hall room and plops down at her desk. She pulls out one of her favorite books, “The Origin of a Species,” by Charles Darwin. She didn’t spot Delphine on her way in so she decides she should put herself in a better mood before she does come in. Not one minute later a person clears their throat. Cosima looks up from her book.  
“Oh, hey Delphine,” Cosima says with a new smile forming on her lips.  
“Bonjour Cosima.” Delphine returns a smile of her own.  
“Want to sit next to me?”  
“Oui, that would be lovely.” Delphine sits down and takes a glance at Cosima’s book.  
“You did not tell me you were a Darwinist,” Delphine says.  
“Yea, I’m really into Evo-Devo, but I didn’t get to mention it cause lunch is only so long and what happened with Beth. And about that, I’m sorry, I can be a bit sensitive? Yea sensitive. I guess that’s the word. Anyway, yeah..” Delphine looks at Cosima for a moment before questioning “Evo-Devo?” Cosima smiles sheepishly.  
“Evolutionary Developmental Biology. But I call it Evo-Devo for short.”  
“Oh, that makes sense. And it’s okay Cosima. I’m sure there is a lot about you I don’t know but I’d like to know more and figure out what goes on in that head of yours.” Cosima looks taken aback and Delphine quickly backtracks. “Unless, you don’t want to say anything...merde...I’m sorry that sounded really forward mais you don’t have to be my friend and-”  
“Delphine.”  
“Oui?”  
“Breathe.” Delphine takes a breath.  
“I’d love to be friends Delphine. On one condition.”  
“Quoi?”  
“You let me get you baked one day.”  
“Baked? Do you mean smoking marijuana?”  
“Oui,” Cosima responds.  
“Cheeky. And okay deal.” They shake hands on it. Both not really wanting to let go, but they do anyway. Soon enough the bell is ringing and they walk towards AP Bio together. The teacher is a woman in her early thirties and is very enthusiastic about the subject. Since Delphine is new, she is in need of a lab partner. To her luck, Cosima does not have one because she proved herself to work on her own and the fact the class had an odd number of students.  
“Okay Miss Cormier, you get the pleasure of working with one of our brightest students Miss Niehaus,” the teacher says. Cosima looks up from her lab table to see Delphine walking towards her.  
“I see you got stuck with me. How unfortunate.” Cosima sticks out her tongue, her words dripping with sarcasm. Delphine looks to see if anyone is looking, once she sees no one, she swats  
Cosima’s arm.  
“Ow my ow! Abuse already? I’m not sure I can take this friendship.” ‘Friendship. Why does that taste so weird coming out of my mouth when I’m talking about her.’ Cosima thought.  
“Brat.” Delphine smiles at her and then turns to pay attention to the lesson the teacher is giving. They find out they have a lab that they will be starting next week. The class ends and Cosima and Delphine have to head their separate ways. Though, the class after the next is the last of the day and one they have together.  
“See ya in English,” Cosima says as she turns to Delphine.  
“Oui, I will see you there.” They both stand there looking at each other. Finally, Delphine moves to kiss each of Cosima’s cheeks. Cosima thinks that they were closer to her mouth than tradition calls for, but she’ll gladly accept it. Cosima is sure there is a blush starting to rise in her cheeks.  
“Ciao,” Delphine says as she leaves.  
“Bye, ciao,” Cosima calls after her. ‘I am an idiot.’ She thinks. Cosima walks off to her next class, absentmindedly touching the spot where Delphine’s lips were. Cosima goes in and sits in her math class. Her seat is right next to Tony’s. He looks over to her, flashing his wolfish grin.  
“Hey Dreads, did anyone ask about us?” Tony asks.  
“Surprisingly, no.”  
“Good, it’s not like we were gone too long,” He chuckles.  
“Yeaaa, as long as you used protection.” Cosima looks at him. He stops laughing.  
“Um, not this time. I mean we have gone without before and we were just fine.”  
“Why?”  
“I didn’t have anymore and we didn’t want to drive to the drugstore to get any.”  
“Tony, that shit is serious. Think about Sarah’s future. Your future, for that matter.”  
“I know, please don’t lecture me alright. I just want to reminisce on what happened and ignore math, okay?”  
“Fine.” With that Cosima turned to the teacher speaking, but only heard half of what he was saying. She found herself distracted by thoughts of a certain blonde. Before she knew it class was over and she was heading to her last class. When she walked in she saw Delphine already sitting there, talking to Beth. Beth looked up and saw Cosima. Beth cleared her throat and Delphine looked up to see Cosima with a curious look on her face.  
“We were just talking about Ali,” Beth said.  
“Rightt, well, that’s cool I guess.”  
“She was just telling me how they met. I find it adorable,” Delphine adds.  
“The ole’ ‘I got hit in the head cause I was staring at your rockin bod and then you came to help me’ story is kinda cute,” Cosima admits.  
“You’re damn right,” Beth smirks. Cosima finally sits down in the vacant seat next to Delphine.  
“Hey Niehaus?” Beth asks.  
“Yea?”  
“About lunch...I should know when to shut up...and I’m sorry. I got reprimanded by Ali.”  
“It’s cool.”  
“Cool.” Beth lets out a breath and all three turn to the lesson. Cosima finds herself not being able to pay attention once again. She finds herself staring at Delphine. The way she takes notes. Her neat scrawl. The way she bites her pen when she is thinking. The way her hand looks holding the pen. It then leads her to think of when they shook hands and how soft hers was. That lead to thinking about what those hands could do. She immediately sat up straighter, shaking her head, and forcing the blush off of her skin. Delphine must have sensed something was up with Cosima and turns her head to look at her.  
“Are you alright?” Delphine whispers. Cosima can’t speak, let alone make eye contact, so she shakes her head yes. Delphine seems content with her answer and turns to take notes once again. The bell sounds, signalling class and the school day are over. All three girls start packing up their things. Alison walks into the classroom waiting for Beth.  
“Hey babe, I’m almost done,” Beth says with a smile in Alison’s direction. Beth finishes up and heads over to Alison. She kisses her soundly on the mouth. Both Cosima and Delphine see it and feel like third and fourth wheels. For some reason, they scoot closer to each other.  
“Bye guys,” Beth says, walking away with Alison’s hand in hers.  
“Bye.”  
“Au revoir.” They turn to one another, now very aware of their proximity. They jump apart.  
“So, do you still want to come to that get together this weekend?” Cosima asks, breaking their reverie of silence. They start to head out into the hallways of the school.  
“Yes...I should probably get your cell phone number, that way you can text me the address and such.”  
“Oh, yea here, and you can give me yours as well.” They swap phones and put in their information. Delphine hands Cosima’s phone back with her name and a heart next to it. Cosima hands Delphine’s phone back with her name and a kissy face emoji next to it. They both look at their phones, back up at each other and smile.  
“Do you ride the bus?” Cosima asks.  
“Non, I walk,” Delphine answers.  
“No way, me too. So, do you want to walk home together?”  
“Sure, why not?” They both head out of the school towards their houses. It’s only a five minute walk for Cosima. And in no time they are at her house.  
“This is me,” Cosima says as she stops in front of her house.  
“I only live another street up.”  
“Whoa, cool. Do you maybe want to walk to school together tomorrow morning?”  
“Okay.”  
“Cool.”  
“Well, I have to get going, my mother worries.”  
“Okay no problem. Text me?”  
“For sure, au revoir mon amie.” Delphine leans in and kisses Cosima’s cheeks once again and this time Cosima is able to half reciprocate it. Delphine walks off and Cosima heads upstairs to her room. She feels her phone buzz. Hopeful that it’s Delphine, she looks at it to see Sarah’s name.  
Hey Cos  
Hey Sar, what’s up?  
I wanted to talk to you about something.  
Yea?  
I’m kinda regretting something I did.  
Are you talking about having unprotected sex with Tony?  
Holy shite. Yea, how did you know?  
I talked to Tony in math today. He said you guys didn’t use anything.  
No we didn’t. I’m scared Cos, what if I get bloody knocked up??  
It’ll be fine. Just be careful next time. No heat of the moment shit.  
Alright...so how’s Frenchie?  
Delphine is fine, why?  
You had googly eyes for her like all of lunch.  
How would you know? You were too wrapped up in Tony.  
Doesn’t mean I wasn’t paying attention.  
Well still...we’re friends okay? And besides we just met.  
Right. Well, I gotta go, Tony is here and I think we should talk.  
Okay, good luck and see you tomorrow.  
Thanks and yea see ya.  
Cosima puts her phone down and goes to get something to eat. After she eats her food, she comes back upstairs to her room and checks her phone. One new message from Delphine.  
Hey Cosima, I would have texted you when I got home, but my father needed help making dinner.  
At that Cosima’s heart clenches. ‘Why do people get to have both their parents if she doesn’t?’ She thinks. ‘It’s not fair.’ At that she throws her phone. It hits the wall with a thud. She ignores the part of her brain saying she is being irrational and to not take it out on Delphine. She lets out a sigh and fights back tears as she crawls under her covers to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I got some inspiration and decided to continue with this story. I'm not sure how often I will post because life is hitting me right now, but I'll try my best to post as soon as I get it written. Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and any suggestions you may have. Again sorry about the spacing, I need to learn how to fix it.


	3. Apologies and Ice Cream

Cosima woke up from her nap around 8 P.M. and saw three more texts from Delphine.  
Cosima, are you there?  
You must be busy, just text me back later.  
Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I did.  
Cosima immediately felt like an asshole. So, she decides to respond to her.  
Hey, Delphine, sorry, I fell asleep...I guess it’s been a long day.  
Soon enough Cosima’s phone vibrates.  
It’s okay. I thought I had done something wrong.  
No, you’re fine. I was just more tired than I thought.  
Okay, well bon.  
Cosima still felt bad so she decides to try and make it up to Delphine, an idea already brewing in her mind.  
Hey, are you busy rn?  
Seeing as I don’t have any homework for tonight, no, why?  
Want to hang out with me?  
Okay, let me ask my parents.  
Cosima still felt a tingle of what she felt before her nap, but she swallowed it down. ‘It’s not fair to Delphine. She has no idea about what happened, and besides, it’s been two years, why am I still like this?’ Cosima thought and then responded to Delphine’s message.  
Okay  
A minute later Delphine responds.  
I can hang out with you, but I have to be back before 11, since it is a school night.  
Awesome, just meet me out front of my house.  
Okay, mon amie. See you soon. x  
Cosima stares at her phone for a little bit, and then she shakes her head, breaking her trance. She goes and grabs a hoodie and her wallet. Her mother still isn’t home, but she is used to it since she works long hours. Cosima puts her hoodie on and heads out her door. She spots Delphine and jogs to meet up with her.   
“Hey Delphine.”  
“Bonsoir Cosima.”   
“Are you hungry?”  
“I had dinner earlier, but I could have a snack.”  
“Cool, cause I was thinking we could walk to this ice cream parlor, their ice cream is killer.”  
“They have murderous ice cream?” At that, Cosima downright doubles over in laughter. Delphine, who is still confused, chuckles awkwardly with her.  
“No, ha, it means it’s like really good.”  
“Oh okay. Well, shall we?” Delphine extends her hand to have Cosima lead the way.  
“We shall.” Cosima starts heading in the direction of her favorite ice cream place. They walk up to the door and Cosima opens it and motions for Delphine to enter.  
“Welcome to Crazy Cream, the best ice cream joint in town.”  
“Mon Dieu, look at all of their flavors.”  
“Yeah there is a lot, but I have something specific in mind. Go grab a seat and I’ll be right back,” Cosima says as she gets in line. A little over five minutes later, Cosima comes to the table Delphine reserved for them.   
“Here, these are called Eskimo Pies,” Cosima says as she hands over Delphine’s ice cream treat. It turns out to be just vanilla ice cream (Delphine’s favorite) inside a chocolate shell on a popsicle stick. Delphine takes a bite.  
“Mhmm, this is really good. Merci, Cosima.”  
“You are totes welcome,” Cosima says with a smile. Delphine smiles in return.  
“So, have you talked to Sarah about the get together this weekend?”  
“Uh, no not yet. I’ll talk to her tomorrow about it.” They finish up their ice cream in companionable silence. They throw their popsicle sticks away and walk out of the place.  
“Do you have to go home now?” Cosima asks.  
“Oui, but we are still walking together to school tomorrow morning, n'est ce pas?”  
“Yeah totally. Let me walk you home.” They start heading back to Delphine’s house. Before they know it they are there.   
“Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Cosima says.  
“Okay.” They both stand there looking at each other once again. This time Cosima goes in for a hug. Delphine embraces her back. They stand in the hug for what is deemed a little longer than appropriate for new found friends. They break apart and Delphine leans in and kisses just her one cheek.  
“A demain.” With that Delphine walks off and into her house. Cosima can’t help but let her grin spread across her face. She walks home and goes back up to her bed, happier than she has been in a while.   
The next morning Cosima wakes up to her alarm and immediately remembers her night with the blonde. She is usually late to school, but with the promise of being in Delphine’s company, she makes sure to shower and get dressed as quickly as possible. By the time she finishes, and eats her cereal, she has 10 minutes to spare before the time she is usually supposed to leave. She texts Delphine that she is ready and heads outside to wait for her by her mailbox. Soon enough, Delphine is walking up to her.   
“Bonjour, Cosima.”  
“Hey, Del.” Cosima lets the nickname slide to see if Delphine would be okay with it.  
“Del? I like that.”  
“Really?”  
“Oui. Can I call you Cos?”  
“You can call me whatever you want.” ‘Anything you call me will sound amazing with that accent of yours.’ Cosima thinks to herself. She clears her throat.  
“Ready to go?” Delphine hums her agreement and loops her arm around Cosima, seeking warmth since the weather is becoming chillier. They walk to school huddled close to one another, cracking jokes, and calling each other brats. Well that’s all Delphine. They make it to the school and walk up to Tony and Sarah. Sarah raises an eyebrow at Cosima. Cosima gives a half-hearted shrug back.   
“Hey Dreads. Delphine,” Tony says whilst smirking. He too, took notice to their closeness. Almost mirroring himself and Sarah, but he kept his mouth shut on any further comments.  
“Hey Tony.”  
“Hello Tony.” Both Cosima and Delphine greet him. They look to Sarah and she justs waves. She is usually too tired to do anything in the morning besides give facial expressions and gestures. They wave back and laugh. The bell then rings signalling the start of the school day. Tony and Sarah give each other a final kiss and as Sarah is walking away he smacks her butt. She turns around and gives him the finger, but she moves on to her class just the same. Tony finally says goodbye to Cosima and Delphine and heads to his own class. In a moment of bravery, Cosima leans up and kisses Delphine’s cheek, not unlike the one Delphine gave to her the night prior. Cosima pulls back and looks into Delphine’s eyes.  
“See ya at lunch Del,” Cosima says in almost a whisper.  
“Bye Cos,” Delphine says with hoarse voice. Cosima chuckles and heads to class, leaving Delphine to head to her own.   
Lunch quickly approaches and everyone gathers at their table. Tony and Sarah walk in hand-in-hand, so do Beth and Alison, and Cosima and Delphine walk in respectively. Once again, Cosima is not tardy. They all get food and sit back down.   
“So, Sarah. Anymore info on the chilling sesh this weekend?” Cosima asks.  
“Uh, yeah, we’re gonna have it at mine. S is taking Fee somewhere for the weekend, so I get the place to myself.”  
“Who is S and Fee?” Delphine asks tentatively.   
“Oh S is Sarah’s foster mom and Fee or Felix is her little foster brother,” Beth supplies.  
“Oh okay.”   
“Yea, anyway, I get the house to myself and my one friend will be supplying the alcohol.”  
“Yess, jackpot!” Cosima says excitedly.  
“Who is your friend again babe?” Tony asks.  
“Cal. He is that one guy from college I met at that one party. He said he’ll buy it, but he wants to come.” Tony squares his jaw.  
“Ahh okay. I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick.” Tony stands and leaves.  
“Hey Sarah, I know alcohol is a nice thing to have, but you know Tony isn’t too fond of that fellow,” Alison pipes in.  
“Oi, I want the booze, so he is gonna have to deal with it.”  
“Right. Well, I think you should, you know, console Tony so he doesn’t feel threatened or whatever,” Cosima says.  
“Thanks Cos. Real expert advice from you,” Sarah says annoyed.  
“I think Cosima is right. You need to make sure that your feelings are clear that you only care for him,” Delphine adds. She then turns and looks at Cosima. Cosima looks back down at her food.  
“Okay frenchie. I’ll be back guys,” Sarah says as she stands to go find where Tony really went.  
She bypasses the bathroom and heads outside to under the bleachers. He’s there like she thought he would be.  
“What?” Tony asks without looking up from his cigarette.  
“Look, I know you don’t like him, but he is harmless,” Sarah says as she plops down next to him. He looks over to her and she can see his eyes look watery. He never cries, never.   
“Sarah. I know alright. It’s just, ugh, nevermind.” He stubs his cigarette out and starts to stand. She reaches up and grasps his arm.  
“No. Don’t pull this shite on me. Just say what you want to say.” She stands up so they are facing one another.  
“I..I..” He pauses to collect himself. He looks to see Sarah looking at him, waiting for him to continue.  
“Sarah, I love you.” He looks at the ground, not able to look her in the eye. He hears her move closer to him. Those words have never been spoken between the two of them. Both of them avoiding the vulnerability. Now, Tony doesn’t care. All he wants is to know that he is wanted and that they are going to be with each other in the long run. Sarah inches closer and tilts his chin up so he is looking at her once more.  
“I love you too, you idiot. You should know that. I mean I know we haven’t said that, but you feel it don’t you?” He smiles.  
“Yeah, I do. But I just want to know for sure you are mine and I am yours.” Sarah isn’t used to Tony talking like this and she wonders how long he has been holding this back. She wonders how long she, herself, has had these thoughts that just made themselves present. She pulls him into a tight embrace which he gladly accepts. He buries his face in her hair.  
“It’s sickening how much I love you Tony.” He playfully shoves her.  
“No, but seriously. I just wanted to you to know that,” Tony says.  
“I knew that. And now I have reassurance like you do now. I’m yours.”  
“I’m yours.” He parrots back. He hugs her again and kisses her forehead.  
“Soo, want to commemorate this moment?” Sarah asks suggestively.   
“What did you have in mind?” Tony raises an eyebrow and smirks. Sarah just laughs and drags him to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support. Don't forget to comment your thoughts and suggestions.


	4. Revelations

The school day came to a close and Cosima and Delphine were walking home.   
“Hey, so, do you wanna hang out at my house? I mean it’s the weekend and everything so, yea,” Cosima asks.   
“I would have to check with my parents first.”  
“Okay, yeah, sure go ahead.” Delphine pulls out her phone and calls her house.  
“Allo, papa? Would you mind if I spent some time at my friends house this evening?...Cosima...she lives a block away...okay, merci, je t’aime aussi, au revoir.” With that she hangs up the phone and looks at Cosima.   
“Sooo…?” Cosima asks.  
“I can come over for a while, yes.”  
“Awesome, well let’s head inside, it’s getting cold.”  
“Okay.” They make it into Cosima’s house and Cosima leads them up to her bedroom. Cosima immediately apologizes for the clutter she has laying around.  
“It’s fine. Your room...suits you,” Delphine responds. In Cosima’s room there is her bed with a double helix design on the covers, a nightstand, a bookshelf brimming with science books, a desk with a swivel chair, a TV on an entertainment center complete with various gaming systems, and a bean bag chair. On her walls, she has posters of her favorite music artists, television shows, movies, and some well respected scientists works, such as Leonardo da Vinci’s Vitruvian Man and a periodic table. On her ceiling, she has several glow in the dark stars.  
“Thanks, I think, anyway what do you want to do? We can head downstairs and get something to eat first?”  
“That would be good, yes.” They head back downstairs and to Cosima’s surprise her mother is home.  
“Hey mom, what are you doing home?” Cosima asks.  
“I took off for the night, I wasn’t feeling too well,” her mother replies. Cosima walks over and hugs her hello. Her mother then looks up at Delphine, standing there.  
“Sweetie, who is your new friend?”   
“Oh, sorry, mom this is Delphine, Delphine this is my mom.” Cosima gestures between the two of them.  
“Hello, Mrs. Niehaus.” Delphine steps forward with an outstretched hand.  
“Please, call me, Louise.” Louise pulls Delphine in for a hug which Delphine responds to half-heartedly since she wasn’t expecting it.  
“Okay Louise.” Cosima clears her throat and they both look over to her.  
“We were just gonna grab something to eat and then head back upstairs if that’s okay,” Cosima says.  
“Sure go on ahead, I think I’m gonna lay down for a bit anyway kiddo.”  
“Okay mom, feel better.” Both Cosima and Delphine walk into the kitchen.   
“So what are you hungry for?”   
“A sandwich is fine.” Cosima sets about making two ham and cheese sandwiches accompanied by some chips and dip and two cans of Dr. Pepper. They take their food and drinks and head back upstairs. Cosima plops down on the bean bag chair and Delphine sits on the swivel chair by the desk.  
“So, how are you liking it here? At school I mean.” Cosima asks and starts eating.  
“So far so good, although it’s been two days.” Delphine starts to eat as well.  
“Yea, but as long as you like it. If you ever need anything just know I’m here for you, as well as everyone else in the gang.”  
“Thank you Cosima.” Delphine smiles which earns a toothy grin in return.  
“No probs.”  
“So, whatever happened with Tony and Sarah at lunch?” Delphine asks, wondering if her advice for Sarah to go talk to Tony helped at all.   
“I talked to Tony in math. He said they talked it through and he said he finally said he loves her and she said it back.”  
“Really? They never said ‘I love you’ to each other? They seem so close.”  
“They haven’t until now. They both aren’t really much for feelings, but I guess they have changed.”  
“Well, I’m glad they could admit their true feelings for each other. Now, they can move forward as a happier couple.” For some reason, Cosima couldn’t shake the feeling that there was an underlying message in what Delphine said. ‘She can’t be referring to me and her. We met two days ago and that is really fast, besides she is straight for all I know. Although, I feel as though we have a deep connection, but I have never felt like this with anyone I just met. Cool it Niehaus, she is just talking about Tony and Sarah...I think.’ Cosima has a small internal battle before shaking her head and acknowledging Delphine.  
“Yea, he seemed a bit cheerful in math. I mean, more so than usual.”  
“That’s good.” They finished up their food and were sitting in silence for a bit.  
“Sooo, wanna play a game?” Cosima asks.  
“What kind of game?”  
“20 questions? Like I ask you a question and you answer and vice versa.”  
“Okay, there is still a bit I don’t know about you anyway.”  
“Cool, okay, so, when is your birthday?” Cosima asks.   
“December 21st.”  
“So, I take it you aren’t 18 yet?”  
“Non, I am currently 17. When is your birthday?”  
“March 9th. I am currently 18,” Cosima mimics Delphine’s answer. Delphine shoves her shoulder.  
“Brat. Okay, do you have any siblings?”   
“No, I am a single child. You?”  
“I had one sister, but she...um she died.” Delphine looks away, not used to being so open.  
“Oh Delphine, I’m so sorry.” Cosima moves to hug Delphine and immediately Delphine  
embraces her back. She hides in the crook of Cosima’s neck, tiny sobs slowly escaping her throat.   
“I’m sorry. I’m usually okay with talking about her death. It happened years ago,” Delphine   
says whilst calming down from Cosima’s cooing.   
“It’s okay. We all have bad things happen to us. You don’t have to talk about it.” Cosima says while trying to fight back her own tears. Thinking about death always leads to thoughts of her father and how she misses him.   
“No, you should know. I don’t know why, but I feel safe with you.”  
“I feel the same way, which has never happened so quickly with anyone I’ve ever met before.”  
“Me too.”  
“Let’s talk about something else, like how much fun we are gonna have tomorrow,” Cosima suggests.  
“Non, I want to tell you Cosima. I have never really talked about it with anyone, so it will be nice to get it off my chest.” Cosima lets go of Delphine so she can speak to her directly. She moves to sit on her bed and Delphine follows suit.   
“I was 10 and my sister, Marie, was 16. We went to an all girls Catholic boarding school. It was private and small. We shared a room together, the school being kind enough to let us stay together. One day, Marie met this girl named Léa. They became best friends instantly. Eventually, I noticed Marie sneaking out in the middle of the night. I caught her one day and asked where she was going and she said to hang out with Léa. They hung out almost every night, but during the day Marie was happy, and I could only contribute that to when her and Léa spent time together. One day, Marie and Léa were caught spending time together after hours and were banned from seeing one another again. I asked Marie what her and Léa were doing that made the school do such a thing. She then told me how she was in love with Léa and they saw them kissing in the chapel. I hugged her and told her everything was going to be alright. She cried that night. That was the first time I ever heard or saw her cry. After that, she was a shell of herself. She barely ate, only spoke when she was being spoken to, and cried herself to sleep. She only put on a smile for me. She did not want to worry me and always reassured her love for me. About a month later, she said she was going to take a bath and I should go find some school friends to play with. I hugged her goodbye and she told me she loved me. I went away with my friends for awhile and came back to tell her about my day. The bathroom door was closed and the light was on. I knocked, but no response came. I turned the knob and I will never forget what I saw. There, in the tub, was Marie and she was unconscious. The water was a sickly brown color, and then I noticed two large gashes on her wrists and a knife on the floor. I tried waking her up, but she didn’t budge. I called for help and they came and took her to the nearest hospital. They were able to revive her for awhile, but she died two days later.”   
“Oh my god. Delphine, I’m so so sorry.” Cosima burst into to tears, thinking about not only Delphine’s loss, but her own.   
“It’s alright now. For a long time I couldn’t understand why she killed herself. But, now that I’m older, I understand. She killed herself because she was not accepted for who she loved and punished for it. She was told that loving another woman was a sin. She was in a bout of depression, and saw suicide as the only way to end her pain, since she could no longer be with the love of her life.”  
“I can’t believe they did that to her, to them both. Have you heard anything about Léa?” Cosima asks.  
“The last I heard was her parents removed her from the boarding school after Marie’s death,” Delphine replies.  
“Well, I’m glad you are okay now. No one needs traumatic shit happening to them and especially at a young age.”  
“Thank you Cosima, for listening to me.”  
“Hey, like I said I’m here for you if you need anything, and that isn’t just schoolwork.”  
“I know.” Delphine goes into hug Cosima again which Cosima gladly sinks back into. Cosima slowly kisses the top of Delphine’s head to which Delphine squeezes her harder. They hug for a while longer until Delphine notices the clock on Cosima’s nightstand.  
“It is getting late, I should probably get home, my mother-”  
“Worries. Yeah, I totally understand. Let me walk you home?” Delphine nods. They both head outside and start walking towards Delphine’s house. When they get there, Delphine stops and turns around.  
“Thank you again, Cosima.”  
“You don’t need to thank me, okay? I enjoy talking with you, even it involves us both crying at the end.” Delphine chuckles and hugs Cosima once more. They pull back, but not completely out of the embrace. Delphine is looking down at Cosima with a look in her eye that Cosima can’t place. Then, Delphine is leaning down and Cosima starts to lean up. Their lips now mere centimeters apart, they are finally about to close the small gap when Cosima’s phone rings. She glances up at Delphine with an ‘I’m sorry’ look and answers her phone. It’s Sarah.  
“What?” Cosima barks into her phone.  
“Cos, I need to talk to you,” Sarah says with a tremble in her voice. Cosima immediately softens.  
“Hey, what? What’s wrong?” Cosima asks.  
“I am.”  
“You are what?”  
“Pregnant.”  
“What!? Sarah, wait, it’s only been two days, it takes at least 3 days after a missed period to know. Did you take a test or something?”  
“No, it’s just, I was due today and it never came, so I’m pregnant.”  
“Sarah, no, you aren’t, okay? It is totally normal to be late a couple days. Don’t just jump to conclusions.”  
“You have a habit of doing that Cosima.”  
“Yes, I do, now take it from someone who does, and don’t.”  
“Okay, you’re right. Thanks for calming my fears, Cos.”  
“Yeah sure, well I gotta go so I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  
“Yeah, okay, bye Cos.”  
“Bye.” Cosima hangs up her phone and looks up at Delphine.  
“Sorry, about that, Sarah keeps thinking she is pregnant.”  
“It’s okay. I should head up inside now.” Cosima falters a bit but nods anyway. Delphine starts walking away.  
“Yeah okay, see you tomorrow.”   
“Au revoir.” Delphine heads inside and Cosima turns around to walk home. She gets home and goes to her room. ‘Whatever was about to happen, we need to talk about it.’ She thinks to herself. She puts on some pajamas and crawls in bed. Her last thoughts are of what Delphine’s lips might taste like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! I wish I was as talented as some of the other writers out there, they are amazing, but hopefully this story is entertaining enough. If you have any thoughts or suggestions, please don't hesitate to comment.


	5. The Get Together

Morning comes quickly and Cosima wakes up to a text from Delphine.  
Bonjour Cosima  
Cosima smiles and replies.  
Hey Delphine  
How are you today?  
I’m good. You?  
I am well. What time are we hanging out tonight?  
I was thinking of leaving around 8.  
Would you mind if we went together?  
No of course not! We can take my car.  
You can drive?  
Yeaa...lol didn’t you see another car in the driveway?  
Oui, mais I guess I didn’t consider it was yours.  
‘Shit. She probably thought it belongs to my non-existent, at least not any more, dad.’ Cosima thought. ‘I hope she doesn’t ask questions about him...I’m not sure if I’m ready for that...’ Cosima then types a response.  
Oh, well, no, it’s mine. I don’t drive too much considering school is in walking distance and so are my fave places to hang out. But, Sarah lives farther away.  
Oh, okay. Well, then I’d love to go with you in your car.  
Awesome! Want to chill until then?  
I can’t. I have chores to do. I promised I would do them so I could spend time with you tonight.  
Oh, okay. Well, text me when you are ready to go.  
Bien sûr. Ciao mon amie xx  
See ya xx  
Cosima puts her phone down and thinks of something to distract her until tonight. She thinks video games should do the trick. Throughout the day Cosima alternates from playing COD on her XBox 360 and streaming her favorite movies on Netflix. By the time she looks at the clock again it’s 7:45. ‘Shit I told Delphine we’d leave at eight. I’m not even close to being ready.’ She thought. Quickly she turns off her gaming system and starts shedding her clothes. She hops in the shower and by the time she is done with that, it is 8:02. She grabs her phone and sees a text from Delphine.  
I am ready when you are. x  
Cosima shoots back a quick text saying how she will be ready soon and how she is always late so she is always sorry. Delphine tells her it’s fine. Cosima puts on a burgundy dress, black patterned tights, and a pair of black Doc Martens. She adds her signature wing tipped eyeliner and finally heads out the door. Delphine is there standing by her mailbox and starts to head towards Cosima’s blue Mustang.   
“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late. I lost track of time,” Cosima says.  
“It’s okay, really. Shall we?” Delphine gestures towards the car.  
“Yea, totes.” Cosima unlocks the car and both of the girls get in and buckle up. The ride to Sarah’s is about 15 minutes and is spent talking about what they plan to do when they get there. They arrive safely, which is important considering Cosima isn’t the best driver, “Merde, Cosima that was a stop sign back there.” “Shh we’re fine.”  
They get to Sarah’s around 8:30. Sarah is outside with Tony on her porch swing while Cal sits on the steps. Beth and Alison are talking by the tree in Sarah’s front yard. Everyone seems to have a cup of their respective vices in their hands.  
“Oi Oi Cos! Glad to see you are earlier than you usually are,” Sarah smirks.  
“Har Har Sarah. I drove with Delphine so, yes, I am a bit more punctual than usual.”  
“How was it driving with Cos, Frenchie?” Tony asks.  
“It was interesting.” Delphine replies.  
“I’m surprised she didn’t hit anything,” Sarah laughs.  
“Actually there was a close call with a squirrel,” Delphine starts to laugh as well. Meanwhile, Cosima mocks being hurt.  
“You guys are asses. My driving is not that bad.” Cosima pouts. A collective affirmation of just how bad it is spreads through the group. Beth and Alison make their way over.  
“You guys want a drink? I’m sure Cal can fix you up,” Beth says. She motions to Cal.  
“Sure I’ll take a screwdriver, Delphine?”  
“Red wine if you have it, please.”   
“Oooh fancy,” Cosima giggles. Delphine, in return, hip checks Cosima. Tony goes and puts on some music and everyone starts dancing. Cosima wants to show off her moves to impress Delphine, and impressed she is. Delphine’s eyes, follow the sway of Cosima’s hips, and how her arms move freely, she wants to move closer. So, she does. They are both dancing dangerously close to each other. Cosima turns so her back is facing Delphine’s front. Instinctively, Delphine wraps her hands around Cosima’s waist and sways with her. Beth and Alison are also dancing, and it appears Alison is twerking. Everybody stops and watches her. Meanwhile, Beth’s jaw drops and she goes up behind her girlfriend to cover the view, and to dance with her herself. Sarah is bent at the waist and backing up into Tony which he happily pulls her closer. Cal is getting closer to Sarah, but she doesn’t seemed to mind, it’s a party after all. Everyone takes a break to drink some more and smoke a joint. It’s passed around the group, every person taking a deep inhale. Then it comes to Delphine.  
“Hey, Del, you don’t have to smoke. I mean I know you promised to let me get you baked, but today doesn’t have to be that day,” Cosima says. Delphine just shrugs, and tokes surprisingly well for a firsttimer. They all finish the joint and go back to drinking. Cal seems pretty shitfaced because the next thing he does grab Sarah’s ass. Tony sees that, and pushes him away.   
“Are you kidding me lumberjack?” Tony is fuming.  
“What, I’m just having fun?” Cal responds and then stumbles a bit.  
“Pull that shit again, I’ll cut your hand off.”   
“Okay.” Cal throws his hands up in defeat. Everyone is wrapped up in what they are doing that they didn’t notice the tiny altercation. Sarah immediately grabs Tony and tries calming him down. She knows he has a temper.  
“Tone, calm down okay.”   
“Sarah, he just grabbed your ass. Why should I calm down? No one lays hands on you.”  
“Baby, I know you are very protective of me, but just let it go right now and have some fun, for me?” Sarah bats her eyelashes.  
“Fine. For you.” Sarah leans in and kisses him, showing her appreciation. Beth and Alison sat down and are in a conversation, each only slightly buzzed. Cosima and Delphine went and got more to drink.  
“You dance very well, Cosima,” Delphine smiles.  
“You’re not bad yourself.” Cosima smiles a toothy grin in return.  
“Not as good as you. Maybe you could teach me sometime?”  
“How about now?” Delphine giggles and nods her head.  
“Sure why not?” They head away from the group a bit.  
“Okay, it’s all in the hips.” Delphine starts moving her hips.  
“Like this?” Cosima is staring and she doesn’t care if she gets berated, but Delphine never says anything. In fact, she reaches for Cosima’s hands and puts them on her hips. She then leans in and whispers in Cosima’s ear, “Guide me.” Cosima swallows, her mouth suddenly dry.  
“O-Okay yea, but you are doing great.” Delphine pulls them closer together. Their hips moving against one another. Cosima doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol she had or sheer bravery but she leans in and kisses Delphine on the lips, a slow, chaste kiss. She pulls back and looks up at Delphine to see if that was okay. Delphine looks flushed and opens her mouth to say something but all everyone hears is Tony’s booming voice.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” Four pairs of eyes turn in his direction. He is now between Sarah and Cal.  
“What?” Cal asks.  
“YOU PLANT ONE ON MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU ASK ‘what’?”  
“It seemed like she wanted me too.” Now Sarah buts in.  
“The fuck I did. Cal, I told you, we are friends, nothing more. I’m with Tony.” In his drunken state Cal goes to kiss Sarah again and this time Tony punches him square in the face.   
“LEAVE, YOU ASSHOLE!” Tony is furious, almost like there is steam coming off of him.  
“Ow! What the fuck man?” Cal says.  
“I don’t care where you go, just leave, now!”  
“Fine, whatever. Later losers.” With that Cal leaves. Everyone is standing there shell shocked.  
“Well, I think we should head home,” Alison says and looks to Beth.   
“Yeah, my parents are making me go to church with them tomorrow anyway,” Beth adds. They say their goodbyes and leave in Beth’s car.   
“Tony, are you alright?” Sarah asks.  
“No, Sarah, I’m not. I don’t know why he thought it was okay to do that, he knew we were together, right?” Sarah is silent for a while.  
“I just told him I wanted to be friends with him, I never said I was with anyone.”  
“Wow, okay. I get it. I’m going home.” Tony starts to walk away. Sarah grabs his arm.  
“Tony, stop please, you are overreacting. I didn’t think he needed to know.”  
“Sarah, just let go of my arm. I’m going home. I don’t want to talk. Not right now at least, I’m too drunk for this.” Sarah lets go and watches him walk home. She walks over to Cosima and Delphine who have been standing there awkwardly. She is already tearing up, and she, like Tony, never cries, unless something is really bothering her.  
“Hey guys, I’m sorry bout all that. I’m just gonna go inside, you can stay or leave, I don’t care.”   
“Um, I think we are just gonna go, but call me if you need anything alright?” Cosima says.  
“Okay and I will.” Sarah hugs Cosima and says her goodbyes to Delphine. Now Cosima and Delphine are left standing there.  
“We should go.”   
“Oui.” They both get in her car and drive back to Cosima’s house. She pulls in her driveway and pulls her keys out of the ignition. They both get out of her car.   
“I told my parents that I was spending the night at your house, I figured we would be out later than this drinking and such,” Delphine admits.  
“Oh, okay. My mom probably isn’t home so you can come in and spend the night I guess.” Cosima starts to head into her house when she feels Delphine tug on her arm.  
“Cosima.” Cosima turns around.   
“Yea?” Nervous to make eye contact, Cosima looks at the ground. Delphine tilts Cosima’s head to look back at her. She runs her thumb over Cosima’s lips.  
“I can’t stop thinking about that kiss.” Cosima assumes it’s going to be bad so she starts rambling about how sorry she is until Delphine tells her to be quiet.  
“Cosima, I have never felt like this with anyone, this quickly.”  
“And it won’t-wait what?” Cosima stops her ramblings in confusion.  
“I like you Cosima.”  
“You do?” Delphine nods.   
“I like you too Delphine, like, a lot, and I just assumed you were straight and I didn’t want to mess our friendship up because you are really important to me and-” Cosima was cut off by Delphine’s lips on hers.   
“Let’s go inside, oui?” Cosima smiles and lets them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support! I am sorry this took a while to update, life can suck sometimes, and then you lose your motivation, that, and writers block. Please leave comments of your thoughts and feelings about the story. Thanks again!


	6. Sleepovers

They head into Cosima’s house and sure enough no one is there but them. They stand awkwardly in Cosima’s living room. Finally, Delphine breaks the silence.

“Shall we watch a movie?”  Cosima suddenly remembers the recent revelation and smiles giddily and says, “Yeah, sure. What kind? I have a whole bunch in my room, not unless you would prefer to watch down here…” Delphine clears her throat.

“Your room is fine.”

“Okay cool. Well Allons-y.” Delphine giggles and hip checks Cosima before racing off to her room. Cosima catches up with her and they both enter the room.

“So, you never answered as to which kind you want to watch,” Cosima says.

“Oh...um….je pense...un film d’horreur.” Delphine sits down on the bed.

“Horror? Really? Okay, but that means I’m pulling out the scariest ones I have. Do you want like ‘ghost’ horror or ‘people killing people for fun’ horror?”

“You can choose. I don’t mind.” Cosima goes through her movies before deciding on one of her favorites. The Conjuring.

“Okay, so I think demon shit is in order. Have you ever seen The Conjuring?” Cosima asks as she finishes putting the DVD in her X-Box 360.

“Non, I do not believe so. Is it a good film?”

“Totes! I’ll go down and make some popcorn.” With that, Cosima heads downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Delphine with her thoughts. ‘Merde, why did I suggest a horror film? I scare too easily. She might make fun of me or-or she might hold me...maybe this wasn’t a bad choice after all,’ Delphine thinks to herself with a smile on her face. Meanwhile, Cosima is in the kitchen having all too similar thoughts. ‘Dude, this is the perfect opportunity to put on the moves, wait she already said she likes me. Why didn’t we talk about that yet? Should I bring it up before the movie? Nah. We can talk after about what we should do.’ Cosima concludes her inner monologue and heads back upstairs with a fresh bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, but I got the popcorn and some sodas.”

“It’s fine.” Cosima hands Delphine her soda and plops down unceremoniously on the bed next to her. Cosima grabs her controller and pushes play.

“Do you want the lights out?” She asks Delphine.

“Um...oui.”

“Okay cool, brb.” With that Cosima gets up, turns off the lights, and sits back down on her bed, closer to Delphine than before. The movie starts and both girls lean back against Cosima’s headboard, the popcorn in between them. They are silent for awhile whilst chewing their snack or sipping their sodas. Pretty soon the popcorn is gone, so Cosima puts the bowl on the floor. In a daring move, she lifts her arm up as a silent invitation for Delphine to snuggle up. Delphine accepts without hesitation and rests her head against Cosima’s chest and throws her arm around her waist, squeezing lightly. Cosima lets out a sigh of relief and turns her head back to the movie. It starts getting really freaky and soon enough, Delphine is getting scared. She whimpers slightly and buries her face into Cosima’s neck. Cosima rubs her hand up and down Delphine’s back, trying to soothe her.

“Del, it’s okay, it’s just a movie.”

“Cosima, that demon just threw up into the woman’s mouth.” Cosima chuckles.

“Yeaa. But didn’t you say you wanted to watch a horror flick?”

“Yes, but I forgot that I hate horror films.”

“How do you forget?”

“I..I..merde...je ne sais pas.” Cosima thinks to herself for a moment, ‘Maybe she had the same idea I had?’

“Did...did you want to watch a horror film so we could be closer to each other?”

“I...oui.” Cosima audibly awws.

“Del, I actually wanted that too. But we haven’t talked about anything so…” Cosima lets her sentence hang.

“I know. Maybe we should talk now?” Delphine asks. Cosima nods.

“Yea, okay. Let me just turn this off.” Cosima gets up, turns on the lights, and turns off her gaming system. She turns around and faces Delphine, ready to talk about their feelings and what they mean. She sits down on the bed a couple of beats later.

“Sooo…” Cosima starts.

“Sooo..” Delphine parrots back.

“So, I...I like you. And you like me?” The last part comes out as not really a statement, but more so of a question.

“Oui.”

“Even though it’s only been a short time, can I ask when you started feeling this way?”

“I saw you the morning of the day I met you, hanging outside of the school. I just had this feeling that you would be important to me, even though I didn’t even know you, let alone your name at that time. I know that sounds a bit, how you say, creepy but-” Cosima cuts off Delphine’s rambling.

“Not creepy. It’s cute. I noticed you sitting at my lunch table and was immediately intrigued by you. Not just the fact that you are stunning, which is a bonus, it’s just, I also felt like a pull towards you.”

“Well, now that we both agree that we have mutual feelings towards each other, what do you want to do?”

“I want...Do you...will you be my girlfriend?”

“Oui.”

“Really? This is awesome. I have a girlfriend.” Delphine chuckles.

“As do I. Now that we are official, can we put on a less scary movie and cuddle some more?”

“Yeah, absolutely. How about a psychological thriller?”

“Sounds good.” Cosima takes out the The Conjuring and puts in a new movie. Black Swan. She turns off the lights again and lays on her bed. This time Delphine opens her arms and Cosima crawls into them. She places a kiss on Cosima’s forehead and they both turn their attention to the movie playing. They are both so enraptured by the movie that they don’t notice Cosima’s phone ringing. The person leaves a voicemail but does not call again. As time passes, Cosima and Delphine both start to subtly touch each other. Cosima starts tracing circles on Delphine’s thigh absentmindedly. Delphine notices immediately and inhales sharply. Cosima doesn’t bat an eye. In return, Delphine puts her arm around Cosima’s chest and casually rests her hand on her breast. Ever so slowly does Delphine increase the pressure of her hand. Cosima brings up her free hand and puts it on top of the one Delphine has on her chest. She squeezes Delphine’s hand causing said hand to squeeze her breast. Delphine looks at Cosima and Cosima looks back smirking.

“You can touch them if you want. I don’t care. It feels good actually.” To emphasize her statement, Cosima takes Delphine’s hand and puts it under her shirt and bra through the top. Delphine relaxes a bit and takes Cosima’s breast into her hand fully. They aren’t too big or too small, the perfect size for her hand, as if they were meant to be there. She palms it some more and finally finds her nipple. She pinches it lightly causing it to tighten and Cosima to moan softly. Cosima’s patterns on her thigh have become daring. They are now near the line where her thigh meets her hip. Close. But not close enough for Delphine’s liking. Delphine pinches her nipple harder and Cosima turns in Delphine’s arms. Cosima immediately finds Delphine’s lips and kisses her hungrily. Delphine removes her hand from Cosima’s chest and moves both of her hands to grip her ass. Cosima moans into the kiss and licks Delphine’s bottom lip, begging for entry. Delphine obliges and opens her mouth. Cosima slides a thigh in between Delphine’s legs and presses down. Delphine groans and bucks her hips up. Delphine angles her thigh so it, too, is at Cosima’s center. They settle into an easy rhythm. Both of them voicing their appreciation of one another loudly. Their tongues battle for dominance while their hips work together to release their built up tension. Cosima breaks off the kiss and tends to Delphine’s neck. Delphine tilts her head to give Cosima more space. Cosima bites, kisses, and licks at her neck. Delphine, in turn, presses Cosima harder into her thigh. Soon, Cosima is distracted by the feeling of her thigh and focuses her attention on her impending orgasm. Delphine starts getting so worked up too, that all she can do is focus on how to breathe. Both of them are panting into each others mouths, their hips moving wildly. Cosima is the first to explode. She bucks hard, once, twice, three times before she comes. On Cosima’s third thrust, Delphine lets go. She arches her back. Both let out animalistic moans. They seem to float back down from their high state and relax in each others arms. The movie is long over. They both sigh in content.

“I...holy shit...I can’t believe how amazing that was. And that was with clothes on.” Cosima finally voices herself, although it is a bit hoarse.

“Oui. That was incroyable. I...we didn’t rush things did we?” Delphine asks tentatively.

“Well, maybe. But, I don’t regret it. Do you?” Delphine is quick to answer.

“Non. It...it felt right.”

“Yea, it did. I’m tired now, so how about we cuddle and sleep?”

“Okay.” Cosima turns off the movie and gets back in bed.

“Goodnight, babe.” Cosima says sleepily.

“Bonne nuit, ma cherie.” Delphine replies, grinning, before she snuggles back into Cosima for the night.

Meanwhile, as Cosima and Delphine sleep. Sarah is awake. She hears a noise and crawls out of bed. She looks out the window and sees Tony outside her door. She heads downstairs and opens the door.

“What do you want, Tony?” Sarah notices his eyes are puffy and red from crying. She immediately feels guilty for making him feel like that again, and regrets her sharp tone she just used.

“I...fuck...nevermind.” Tony moves to walk away but Sarah grips his arm.

“Tone.” She tries again, softer. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything Sarah. My jealousy issues, my anger issues, the fact I just got kicked out of my house, because my mom doesn’t want me there anymore and I’m probably the last person you want to-” Sarah cuts him off with a hug.

“Tony, stop. I love you okay?” She kisses him soundly. “Just, come inside and we can talk about this in the morning, yea?” He nods and wordlessly follows her up to her bedroom. Sarah undresses herself and then undresses Tony. She pulls him into her bed and repents her sins the only way she knows how.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad I haven't gotten around to updating. I have a job, so work gets in the way, that and writers block. Hopefully, this chapter made up for things? I have never written smut. This was a lame attempt at a small version of what may come. I apologize, again. Don't forget to comment your thoughts and opinions!


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever, and it's not even that long, I'm gonna try to keep up with this. In the meantime, you can check out my other one shots on here. Much love <3

Cosima blinks her eyes open. Light fluttering in through her window. She notices a weight on her side and wild curls tickling her neck, confirming that the previous night was not a dream. She shifts to get out of bed, cautious to not wake the sleeping beauty next to her. Once she is successfully out of bed, she goes to the bathroom. She comes back to Delphine waking. "Good morning, Del." Delphine stretches. "Bon matin." Cosima sits down on the bed. "So, what are your plans for the day?" "I think I'm needed at home. Papa wanted to talk to me about something." There it is. That twinge. Cosima pushes it away.

 

"Oh, okay. Well, if you get free let me know?" "Of course, ma cherié." Cosima grins at the pet name. Delphine leans in to kiss her, but she stops, not sure of their boundaries. Cosima notices and finishes what Delphine started. They share a chaste kiss. After they break apart, they rest their foreheads against one another. Delphine boops Cosima's nose with hers. They are brought out of their trance by Delphine's phone ringing. "That would be my mother." Cosima laughs. "Go on, answer. I'm gonna change." Delphine answers her phone and speaks to her mother as Cosima dresses in her closet. When she is done, she walks out to Delphine hanging up the phone.

 

"I have to go, but I'll text you and maybe I could come over later?" Delphine inquires. "Of course." Delphine walks over to Cosima and kisses her again. This time, Cosima's hands wrap around her neck and Delphine's land on Cosima's waist. Their kiss turning more passionate as time goes on, mouths open, tongues collide, until finally, the need for air becomes apparent. Delphine giggles. "Au revoir, ma belle." "See ya, baby." They kiss once more for good measure and Delphine leaves. Cosima plops on her bed with a smile on her face.

 

She picks up her phone and sees a notification for a voicemail. She unlocks her phone and listens. "Hey Cosima, it's Sarah. Can you call me back when you get a chance?" The voicemail ends and Cosima calls her back. The phone picks up on the other end. "Hello?" Cosima concludes that the male voice is Tony. "Hey Tony, it's Cosima. Is Sarah around?" "Hey dreads, yea one sec." Cosima hears some shuffling and a few muffled words before Sarah comes on the line. "Hey Cos." "Hey, you called me last night. What did you want?" "Oh, just wanted someone to talk to, but Tony came back over." "Oh okay, sorry, Delphine spent the night." "Cos! Really? So what is going on between you two? Shag yet?" "Shut up! But, we are dating now." "Congrats! I knew I sensed some more than friendly vibes there." "Yea. Well you were right or whatever." "Hey, so we have a problem." Cosima perks up. "Yeah?" "Tony, he..uh...he got kicked out and needs somewhere to stay. I'd let him stay here, but S wouldn't approve since she knows we're dating and all that." "Shit, man. Umm...maybe he can stay at my place. We have enough room. I'll talk to my mom." "Really? That'd be great. Just let us know what she says." "Totes. Well I'll let you go and spend some more time with him before S gets back." "Yeah, thanks Cos. I'll talk to you then." They hang up the call.

 

Cosima goes downstairs and to her surprise her mom is home. "Hey, mom." "Hey monkey, what's up?" "I just got off the phone with Sarah and she needs a favor.." "Well? Out with it?" "Tony was kicked out of his house and needs a place to live. He can't stay with Sarah, so I said I'd ask you if he could live with us until he finds a place." "Well, I don't see why not. We have plenty of space, but he needs to clean up after himself and such." "Really? Yeah, he will. Thanks mom, I'll let him know." "You're welcome. Now, I'm going to lay down. I'm still not feeling very well." "Oh, okay. Have you thought about going to the doctor?" "I have an appointment next week." "Okay, cool. Well, I hope you feel better." "Thanks, monkey." With that Louise heads to her room for her nap. 

Cosima heads back upstairs and texts Sarah. "My mom said he can stay with us." A little over a minute later she gets a response. "Great! Thanks, Cos. We owe you big time" Cosima smiles and replies. "Yeah, no problem."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Please comment and let me know if it's shit or not. It will also let me know if I should continue. I love Cophine and will continue to deny what happened in the season finale. I also enjoy Soccercop and my guilty pleasure is Bropunk. It seems no one ships them. Well, I do and maybe you can give them a chance? Also, I don't have beta so if anyone would like to be mine, let me know! And I'm sorry for the spacing and crap, idk how to fix it.


End file.
